Out of the Darkness
by JavaStix
Summary: We know where the Trio end up nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts…Follow along with me as we discover where they went after the Battle, and how they ended up where they did.
1. One Year

Chapter 1: One Year

It had been a long year; a very long year. He sat in the darkness, the comfort of the worn sofa causing him to sink further into his depression. The sun was shining outside, but with the curtains drawn, anyone would have thought it was late evening in the house. Most days, he didn't feel so sad. Most days, he was able to go about his business, and even go to work. Today was not to be one of those days. The birds of spring could be heard chirping outside, but despite their cheeriness, he could not forget – he would never forget – that one year ago today, his brother had died.

"George?"

He could hear his mother calling him from the kitchen. Her footsteps soon followed, finding their way into the living room. George looked up with tear-filled eyes. But no words could come to his lips. Molly bustled her way around the room, drawing the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flood in. Then she sat next to her son, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't say anything. She knew who he was thinking about. And, while she knew how she felt to lose a son, she knew she would never be able to understand the severed connection between her twin sons. So Molly just held George, allowing him to cry silently.

* * *

The manor had changed. There were no more peacocks strutting outside by the high wrought-iron gate. The hedges and grounds were still well-tended, but the heavy drapes that had previously covered the windows were gone. The inhabitants sat in the parlor, allowing the sunlight to flood the room.

One year.

It had been one year since the Dark Lord had fallen; inexorably removed from existence. The elder Malfoys had been subdued by fear, and the younger, Draco, had settled into a semi-indifferent existence. Some days, the relief that Voldemort's absence provided almost made him skip with happiness, but Draco was not one to skip. Most days, he watched his parents. He observed them, taking what he knew of them, and learning from that.

One year ago, Harry Potter had saved his life. And on that same night, his mother had saved Harry's life. The year had been difficult. After the Battle of Hogwarts, he and his parents had sat in the Great Hall wondering if they should even be there. Lucius had been a key player in Voldemort's ranks, until his failure to recover the prophecy during Draco's fifth year. From that moment on, Lucius became a bootlicker; a beggar for the attention and approval of the Dark Lord. By the time Draco himself was branded, Lucius held more fear for his family than pride for his position. He simply acceded to the requests and demands of the Dark Lord in the hopes that when the Dark Lord triumphed over Harry Potter he would again rise to a respected position in the Dark Lord's organization; and keep his family alive in the process. Sitting in the Great Hall after the fall of the Dark Lord had made Lucius feel very vulnerable. Something he hadn't felt in quite some time, and Draco had sensed the fear. Narcissa, on the other hand, was simply grateful for the life of her son. The fact that Harry Potter had let her know Draco was still alive was enough for her to spare Potter his life. But Draco had noted that she, too, was feeling the strain of fear from all the enemies of the Dark Lord.

Now, back at their manor, a year later, his parents were subdued. They seemed to be almost controlled, although no one was controlling them. Draco watched them go about their day in relative silence. They all took their meals together; in silence. Occasionally, Narcissa could be found walking the grounds, a pensive look in her eye, as if she were thinking of ways to landscape the garden, to make it fresh and new. Lucius was usually found in his library. But what Draco found most interesting was that he was reading Muggle literature. He didn't seem to be enjoying it, necessarily, but he was reading it. The current object of his attention was a book titled _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. Draco had no idea what it was about, but the occasional sneer crossed his father's lips.

Draco wondered, for himself, what he would do with the rest of his own life. The last year was spent in solitude. He finished his studies by correspondence. He didn't see any friends; and honestly, he didn't know if he had any friends anymore. The Dark Mark was almost completely faded from his forearm. And soon, he might feel brave enough to venture out to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. He'd heard that many of the shops that had closed up in the previous few years had reopened. It might be nice to purchase a new broom, or browse the book shop.

Maybe.

* * *

The past year had been quite the roller coaster. At least, that's what Harry said. But Ginny didn't even know what a roller coaster was. If the truth be told, Harry admitted that he'd never ridden one either, and at mention of _riding_ a roller coaster, Ginny really thought that Harry was losing it. But he promised her a ride on a roller coaster one day.

When the war ended, Harry and Ginny had to go through a period of rediscovery. To be honest, Ginny felt that they were still in that stage. She was not completely secure in their relationship, although Harry had made it quite clear that there was no one else for him. They'd spent the last year trying to heal from their losses, along with the rest of the Weasleys. Bill and Fleur had settled back to Shell Cottage, leaving an open invitation for anyone to visit. Charlie went back to Romania – his love of dragons too overwhelming to ignore. Ginny also suspected that by getting away from The Burrow, he wouldn't think so much about the vacancy that Fred left behind. Ron and Hermione had spent the year with Harry and Ginny, but it was difficult to determine if they truly loved each other. It seemed as if they did, but their relationship was so volatile, so different from what she had with Harry. Ginny shook her head thinking about it.

The envelope in her hand had been delivered only moments ago, and Ginny had been waiting for Harry to come back with Ron before opening it. The return seal indicated that it was from the Holyhead Harpies. Harry didn't even know that she had tried out for the team. No one did. But she wasn't about to get the rejection while she was alone.

No. She would wait for Harry to get back so she could tell him, and they would find out together.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed. She looked around the dormitory and sighed. This would be the last night she would sleep in the four-poster bed, but she was happy. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione helped rebuild the school, and, as Head Girl, she returned in September to finish her education. Having lost a year on the search for Horcruxes, she was with the class behind hers, but Ginny had accepted the Honorary Hogwarts Diploma Based on Being Involved in the Downfall of He-Who-Could-Now-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort. So, Hermione was finishing at Hogwarts today. Most of her class had either lost their lives in the Battle, or chosen not to return to school. But a few had joined her at Hogwarts: Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, the Patil sisters. It hadn't been easy to return to school without their friends, but they wanted to finish their studies.

Her trunk was packed, and she was wearing her robes for the end-of-year feast. All the students would be wearing their house colors: Hermione, and her fellow Gryffindors wore red robes, with gold trim and their caps were also red with gold trim. Hermione, however, also wore a hood, with the colors of all four houses, indicating that she was Head Girl. And never one to do things by half, Hermione also wore a golden tassel that hung from the point of her cap, indicating that she was dux of the school.

She descended the stairs from the girls' dormitories to the Gryffindor common room and looked around one last time. This room held a number of memories for her, and leaving was, well, bittersweet. She turned and passed through the portrait hole, smiling at the Fat Lady and thanking her for the last eight years.

The students were gathered at their House tables in the Great Hall. Hermione chuckled at the thought of her parents, ooohing and aaaahing over all things magical in the Great Hall and wished they could have been there. Hermione had known, in her heart of hearts, that her parents would have been thrilled to see this part of her life.

As she looked around, Hermione could imagine Ron and Harry sitting beside her, beaming at her, waiting for the end-of-term feast to begin. It all seemed so surreal to her, sitting there without them, or even without Ginny. And then Professor McGonagall stood to address the students.

"The winner of this year's House Cup needs to be announced. But before it is, there are a few last minute points that need awarding.

To Hermione Granger, I award 50 points, for topping seventh year and becoming dux of the school.

This year the staff are agreed that one group of students has shown outstanding hard work, and loyalty. As Hogwarts contributed to the rebuilding of Hogsmeade, these students worked harder, longer and with more dedication than any other group. So it is with great pride that I award 200 points to the students of Hufflepuff house. The students of this house, past and present, have left a deep impression on this school. And now, if you know your sums you will realize, that the winner of this year's House Cup is … Hufflepuff!"

The applause was thunderous as the students of Hufflepuff House looked dumbstruck. Professor McGonagall continued.

"As we look back on the year here at Hogwarts, let us not dwell on the sadness or the losses. Let us remember what we have gained by knowing those we've lost. Let us remember what we have learned by interacting with our loved ones. Our friends, both alive and deceased, will be with us always, and will constantly be supporting us to strive to greater heights.

The dreams you have now, will be the reality you experience tomorrow. It is our hope as teachers that we have instilled in you a passion for learning, a love of life, and a thirst for knowledge. We have provided you with the means and the know-how to be successful in whatever field you choose to pursue. Think not about what you leave behind. But go on to your future, thinking about what you take with you. Hogwarts will always be in your hearts."

Hermione smiled at all of her classmates. She was not normally a very sentimental girl. And while short, Professor McGonagall's speech reminded her and her classmates that the last year had been difficult due to loss and grieving. But now, though there were some tears, there were mostly smiles at what the future held.

* * *

A/N: It feels good to be writing again! Thanks, as always, to Ladybug! With great ideas, and wonderful suggestions, not to mention cultural nudges in the right direction, this story will come together. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Holy, My Head, Ginny, You're a Harpy!

Ginny stared at the envelope, which she had gently placed on the dinner table. She had heard movement from the living room, and knew that her mum and George would be grieving together for a short time, maybe longer. Harry had gone to Hermione's graduation, with Ron. She looked at the family clock, and saw that he was traveling.

Ginny smiled to herself. She remembered the day that her mother added Harry to the family clock. Harry had been so overcome with emotion that Ginny just wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him. But that was before they had really found their way back to each other. But the memory of it all was strong. Harry had looked at Ginny, with a questioning look on his face, as if to say, _is this alright with you? _Ginny recalled that she had just smiled at him. Harry gave Molly a tremendous hug at that point. Molly had explained that they had considered him a member of the family for seven years already, and this just made it official. A flash of concern had crossed Ginny's face at that point, but, she remembered, her mom smiled at her with a twinkle in her eye.

And what had Ginny been concerned about that day? If she really thought about it, she supposed she was afraid that if Harry was an official member of the family _before_ they were really back together, perhaps everyone would think it strange if they _did_ get together. But that had proven to be an unnecessary concern, as, in the days that followed, she and Harry began spending more and more time together, getting reacquainted, and having fun. All the Weasleys seemed to be leaving them along to do their own thing, and they all had smiles on their faces watching the two of them – even George.

Within moments, Harry was walking in the door. Ginny looked up at him, with no expression of any sort on her face, and Harry asked, "Ginny, is something wrong?" while stepping over to give her a hug and a quick kiss. Ginny looked quickly to the envelope on the table, and back at Harry. He reached for it, and Ginny snatched it out of his grasp, with a loud, "No!" Harry was a bit startled.

"Whatever is the matter, Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry," she began. "I need to tell you something."

"Alright. You know whatever it is I will be – "

"Let me just get this out." She glanced at him and sighed. "After you took the job at the Ministry with Kingsley, I was at a loss. I had decided not to go back to school, and I was feeling rather useless." Harry started to interrupt at this point, but Ginny held up a hand to stop him. "I went to a try-out for the Holyhead Harpies."

Harry looked stunned. Stunned, but he was beaming. "Is that – ?"

"This," Ginny replied, holding up the envelope, "is the result of that try-out."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? Why haven't you opened it?"

"You mean, you're not upset? You're not angry that I never told you?"

"Heavens, no!" Harry shouted. "Open it already."

Footsteps could be heard coming from the living room. "What's all the shouting?" Molly asked. George had trailed behind her, eyes red, but dry.

"This is it, Ginny." Harry said. "Let's see what your future holds."

Everyone watched as Ginny opened the envelope. Her eyes scanned the parchment, and she sat down, in shock.

* * *

Ron stood waiting, just outside the Great Hall. Harry had left, after giving Hermione a quick hug, and congratulations, but, he wanted to get back to Ginny – and help with party preparations. Hermione had then gone running off to have a quick word with Professor McGonagall, and he could see her busily saying her farewells to her classmates. Many she wouldn't see again, at least not for a long time. But, Ron expected that she would throw a party or some such social event one of these days.

His mind was elsewhere. They had been talking about a trip to the United States to visit Salem, Massachusetts, and he was planning to surprise her with the trip as a graduation present. Part of the appeal to Hermione, he knew, was the total integration of Muggles and Wizards in the city. The rest of the appeal was typical Hermione-esque study. The city was rich with history, starting with the Witch Burnings in 1692, and all of the American history in the area. He knew Hermione was sure to love the idea of the trip.

Looking up, he saw her walking towards him. "Oh, Ron," she said. "Can you believe it's over?"

"We all knew you would graduate, Hermione."

"Yes," she said with an edge. "And you and Harry and Ginny could have graduated with me."

"Can we please not start that again? You know how difficult a year this has been."

"I'm sorry." Hermione just shook her head. "And I know you and Harry have gotten good jobs with the Ministry. But, I just think that – oh never mind."

Ron sighed, and let it go. Every conversation they shared in the last few months had been strained. He was having such a hard time helping his family deal with Fred's death, and having Hermione away at Hogwarts all year had made it worse. He could not even count how many times he found himself on the verge of tears, and there was no one to reach for. But he was not going to ruin this day for Hermione. She had graduated, just like Bill and Charlie and Percy, and he was very proud of her.

"Do you want me to tell you about your graduation present now, or do you want to wait until we get home?"

"Oh, Ron. You didn't have to get me a present."

"Hermione, I have been working all year, and so I've saved. Can I tell you or should I wait?"

Ron could tell by the twinkle in Hermione's eyes that she was debating with herself. "Oh, alright, I'm just going to tell you."

"I am taking you on a trip. I've already checked with your parents, and mine, and we leave in a week."

"Oh, really?" Hermione was excited. "Where are we going?"

"You and I are going to spend three weeks in," Ron paused here for dramatic effect. "Salem Massachusetts."

Hermione shrieked. "Oh Ron! Really? Oh dear. I don't have any clothes to bring. I have to go shopping. What is the weather like in the States this time of year? Where are we staying? I'm so excited. I can't believe it. Ron, you are amazing!" She wrapped her arms around him, and smothered him with kisses.

Ron felt himself turning bright red, as the few remaining graduates and their families looked on with smiles. "Let's get out of here, ok?"

* * *

Harry took the parchment from Ginny, and a huge grin slowly spread across his face.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Molly begged. "You are going to give this poor woman heart failure."

"Your daughter," Harry said looking at Ginny, "has taken it upon herself to get a job, and this – " he said, waving the parchment, "is the job offer."

"Oh for goodness sake," cried Ginny, grabbing the letter. "You take too long, Potter."

Then turning to her brother and mother, "I've been offered a position as a _Chaser_ for the Holyhead Harpies!!!"

The red-eyed George let out a huge _whoop!_ and picked up his sister. Molly hugged them both together. "It's about time this family had something to cheer about."

Ginny squirmed her way out of George's arms, and turned to Harry. He was beaming at her, and couldn't get over the idea that his girlfriend, _HIS GINNY_, was now a Holyhead Harpy. Ginny dropped the letter on the table, and George quickly snatched it up to read it. She turned to Harry and questioned, "Is this ok? I mean, I'll have to move to Holyhead. It's not exactly just over the hill."

"Are you serious?" Harry was over the moon that Ginny was a professional Quidditch player. "They do have Apparition points there. I can't imagine it's like school, where I won't be able to come visit. I'll be there all the time." And then, looking at Molly he added with a smile, "Well, not _all_ the time."

"Ginny?" George questioned her. "Did you see what they are going to pay you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"They are going to pay you loads of galleons. And that's just to be a _Reserve_ player!!!"

Molly looked up at the clock and realized that Ron was traveling. "Oh dear. They are on their way. Let's get this place cleaned up. Can't have a party without a tidy place, and some tasty treats, now, can we?"

* * *

With the party in full swing, Hermione was feeling irritable. She could not believe the gift Ron was giving her. A trip to Salem, Massachusetts was an incredibly generous offering. But something just didn't feel right, and she couldn't quite place it. The past year had been difficult, especially since she hardly ever saw Ron during the school term. Professor McGonagall was certainly nice enough, and occasionally allowed her an unsanctioned Hogsmeade trip to meet up with him. But those were few and far between, and Ron was never on time.

She watched as her parents were joking with Ron and Harry. The Weasleys were all feeling extremely proud tonight as Ginny had received her job offer from the Holyhead Harpies. And her parents were so happy to be here, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Mr. Weasley and her mum and dad were getting along famously, since they loved hearing about the Wizarding world, and Mr. Weasley thirsted for more knowledge about all things Muggle. She walked over to the small group and pulled Ron away.

"Let's walk, shall we?"

Ron held onto Hermione's hand, and followed her through the garden. As soon as they were a reasonable distance from the party, Hermione felt Ron pull her to him. She was captured in an affectionate embrace, and felt his lips find hers. It was a soft kiss, but it didn't last long. Ron pulled away, gently, asking, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong Ron." She replied.

"Something seems wrong with," he paused, "with us."

"Ron, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." The trouble was, she did know what he was talking about. They just seemed out of sync. But she forced a smile and a playful touch to Ron's arm. "I love you," she laughed. "Let's go look at the stars. I'll race you to the top of the hill." And with that, she was off.


	3. I Cannot Tell A Lie

George was thrilled that his sister was now a Harpy. Their last few days with Ginny before she moved to Holyhead was terribly bittersweet. Not only was Ginny leaving The Burrow, but Ron and Hermione would be leaving for their trip. That left Percy and Harry to keep him company. They could be fun, but Percy was too proper to be too much fun, and Harry just wasn't a Weasley – as much as they all wanted him to be.

This morning, George awoke to the sounds of his mother puttering around the kitchen, cooking breakfast. The delicious aroma of sausage and potatoes floated up the staircase, almost as if his mum charmed it to stop right outside his door. He stretched and rolled over to get up, and his eyes fell upon Fred's bed. He sat up, and put his head in his hand, rubbing his eyes. _C'mon, Mate!_ He thought to himself. _It's another day. You'll get through this one, just like every other day for the last year._

He pulled a robe on over his pajamas, and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. "Mornin' Mum," he mumbled as he flopped into a seat at the table.

"How is it today dear?" She asked, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Will you be alright today?"

"I think so. Lee and I have some work to do at the shop. I really should make an appearance there at least once this week." George had been to his shop only twice in the past two weeks, but as it was his business, he knew he should really be there more. He gratefully accepted the plate of sausages and quickly finished his breakfast.

"Bye, Mum." And with a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug, he was off to floo the shop.

It was still early when he arrived. None of the other businesses had opened yet, and his own shop still looked dark. _I suppose Lee hasn't gotten here yet._ He opened the door, and with a wave of his wand, the store was illuminated. He locked the door, and sat down, with a sigh.

The store was clean and tidy, so there was not much to be done before opening up. _Verity must have had a good close last night._ He was not ready to check the sales figures for the previous day. He was looking at a picture of Fred and himself, outside the shop the first day they were open for business. They were so happy then. And whole. And together. Hermione had charmed the frame to blink with little lights all around, and WWW in bright green across the top. She was a smart witch that one. And with another sigh, he began his daily ritual of keeping Fred apprised of all the goings on in the shop, and with the family.

_Oy! Fred. This past year has been difficult, as I tell you each and every day. Some days are better than others. Today is one of those days. Lee and I will be working on some new products today. He has some ideas for testing and testers, but I think the testers we've employed in the past should be just fine. They come cheap, too. But I'll hear what he has to say. _

_Home is alright. I haven't been staying at the flat. It's too hard without you. I know, I can hear you telling me that I'm missing out on all sorts of fun by sleeping at The Burrow, but there is no one for me to share that fun with so it doesn't make a difference, really. Mum has settled into contentment, but I don't think she's really happy. Well, at least not until yesterday. Would you believe, our little sister has gone and gotten herself Harpied? That's right, brother, she is a _Reserve Chaser _for _The Holyhead Harpies_!!! She and Harry are still together – remember I told you they were having a hard time being able to BE together and be happy? They've pretty much gotten over that, but, now Ginny has to move to Wales, so we'll see how that goes. I think they are going to go the distance, those two. _

_And it turns out that Ron and Hermione will be heading to the United States next week. Ron's gone and purchased a vacation to Salem, Massachusetts for her graduation present. I envy them. Maybe I'll tagalong. _He laughed aloud thinking about how the couple would feel about that. _I'm not sure what's going on with those two, but even though they present the 'perfect couple' appearance, I don't think things are so perfect. Ron's been a bit mopey whenever someone mentions her name. I wish I had your flair for the "good ones" __because I think Ron's ripe for the picking, if you know what I mean. I've missed so many opportunities to use him for fun. Anyhow, remember when we said we'd go there, and bring ideas back for the shop? Maybe they'd interrupt their romantic interlude for a little Weasley research. I wish you hadn't gone. Life has been really boring. Quite. Sometimes, I feel as if I just want to put a hole in my head. OH WAIT! I HAVE A HOLE IN MY HEAD! See? Even things like that aren't funny anymore. I know you'd be very disappointed if you knew how much I mope about. I only give myself five minutes every day to mope. Then I get on with my life. _

Looking up, George saw Lee at the door, fumbling with his key. _Well, Fred, time's flown by, and I need to get to work. Lee is here now. I miss you, but I'll get through it. One day at a time, right?_

With that, he jumped from his chair to unlock the door for Lee. George allowed himself time like this every morning to talk to Fred. He wished that he had a portrait of Fred so that he could _converse_ with his brother, but the last portrait he recalled being created was Dumbledore's, two years ago.

"Hey, George! You ready to start research on those new products we talked about?"

Lee walked to the back room to put his things down.

"Uh – Lee, I'm really sorry, mate, but I don't remember what products those were."

"Man," said Lee, returning to the front of the shop. "You really have been in a fog haven't you?"

"Oy! Did I tell you? Ginny's a Holyhead Harpy now!"

"What? That's fantastic! When did that happen? Can we get free tickets?"

"Lee, Lee, Lee." George patted his friend on the shoulder. "I'm her favourite brother. Of COURSE I can get free tickets. And we just found out yesterday. She didn't even tell anyone she tried out." George really hoped he _could_ get free tickets.

"Ok, so tell me about these products we've been discussing. Which line are they for?"

Lee groaned in frustration. "You really don't remember do you?"

George shook his head.

"Ok. Well, they are not for an existing line of products, although I suppose they could be an offshoot of our WonderWitch line."

George looked slightly suspicious, but had a grin on his face nonetheless. "Continue."

"Remember we discussed creams and lotions that would elicit certain, uh, _feelings_ for couples? We had also talked about candies and edible items that would do the same thing."

"Ah, yes, now I remember. Well, I suppose we should start researching then. Do we have the charms?"

"Yes, I have the list in the back. I assumed that once Verity arrived, we could start our research."

"You also mentioned something about testers. What's wrong with the testers we have?"

"George, think." Lee replied. "We need these testers to be very _special_. And I also think there should be an age restriction on the products, as we are planning them to induce desire and the commencement of certain _activities_."

"Good point."

"But we don't need to worry about testers until we actually have something for them to test, yeah?"


	4. Going, Going

Ginny and Hermione had decided to go to Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping. Ginny had received communication about all the things she'd need, not provided by the team, and Hermione was just an organized planner, who refused to take a trip without all the things she'd need.

Their first stop was the Apothecary. Hermione just wanted to see if they had a list of their offerings, so that if she found something unique in the States, she could pick it up if she liked. The shopkeeper was happy to oblige, and presented her with a lengthy scroll listing every offering he had, and their prices. Her eyes sparkled with cheer as she unrolled it. "And you're sure you don't mind if I take this with me?"

"Young lady, I have duplicated that scroll a number of times. It would be quite nice if you could return it when you arrive back in London, however, if you don't, I'll not shed a tear." He smiled and followed the girls to the door.

They stepped back outside into the sunshine, and Ginny just looked at Hermione with a surprised look. "I had no idea there were so many ingredients for making potions."

"Yes. And would you believe there are so many more? Perhaps I'll bring back a little something to thank him for the list." Looking up before they took another step, she asked, "Quality Quidditch?"

"I think that would be good. Fortunately, I don't have to buy a broom, or robes or protective gear for the games. But it might be nice to pick up some gear for practices. And something for Harry might not be a bad idea, as well."

They entered the Quidditch shop, and browsed the store completely. Hermione found a Chudley Cannons sweather she thought Ron might like, but then decided against it; she thought she'd save her money and buy him a really nice souvenir from Salem. Ginny picked up some practice robes, and some practice gloves. And then she found a t-shirt she thought Harry would find humorous. It was green with gold lettering that read: _my harpy's a snitch_ . The Holyhead Harpies logo was underneath that with a golden snitch floating across the logo…charmed to fly around it.

Ginny decided to walk up to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see George. Hermione had a quick stop to make, and told her she'd meet her there. What Hermione really had to do was pick up a gift for Ginny for making the team. She stopped at Eeylops and picked out a little scops owl. It was perfect. She took the cage from the clerk, paid her galleons, and walked up the street to George's shop.

When she entered the shop, business was slow. Only one or two shoppers appeared to be looking around the store, and Hermione could hear Ginny's voice coming from the back room. She nodded to Verity, and followed the sound of the voices.

Ginny stopped mid-sentence, as soon as Hermione walked in. "Why did you buy an owl?"

Hermione beamed. "Well, I know you and Harry are just getting back together, and is seems such a shame that you won't be together as often as you'd like. And since you've landed yourself such a fabulous job, I thought I'd buy you a congratulatory present."

"Th-that's for me?" Ginny stuttered, looking incredulous.

"She is." Hermione handed the cage over. "She's a scops. And she is very friendly. I thought you and Harry might be writing back and forth quite a bit."

"Oh, Hermione! Thank you."

George smiled. His brother and sister were both off on new adventures and he was happy for them. "Well I have some news for you two ladies."

The girls looked at him expectantly. It had been so rare to see a smile cross his face in the last year, but it was so nice when one did.

"Lee and I are working on some new products. Some, uh, _special_ products. Just for adults."

Hermione smiled. "That's wonderful. It's nice to see you working on something new, George."

But Ginny started to look a bit apprehensive, and her eyes narrowed as she asked, "And just what does this have to do with us?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Why are you always so suspicious of my intentions? I was just passing the word along. Maybe once they are ready to be sold, I'll let you take a free sample."

"I'm not sure I'd want one, but I won't say another word about it. Good for you."

And then as an afterthought, "you don't need me to test these products for you do you?"

"Well, I suppose if you'd like to you can. Harry might like that." George ducked to avoid the hand that nearly knocked his head off. "But I think we have our testers lined up already. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

They all shared a quick hug, and the girls headed toward the door to finish their shopping. Ginny paused at the door. "Will you be home in time for dinner?"

"I just have some cleaning up to do here, and then I'll be home. I promise."

* * *

Dinner started out as a mild affair. Molly Weasley, had of course, outdone herself in the kitchen, and the food was more than delicious. Hermione's parents had, once again, been invited to join them. It probably would have seemed odd if they hadn't, since everyone was fairly convinced that Ron and Hermione would get married. Arthur and Molly had even speculated that the engagement would come about on this trip to the States, but no one knew for sure. At any rate, they all set about the table, feasting on roast chicken and potatoes and carrots, smothered in gravy, with biscuits and butter and jam. They had been at the table for about fifteen minutes when the familiar pop of _apparition_ could be felt, and soon George was walking through the door, cheeks flushed and a big grin on his face.

Molly's first instinct was to be suspicious. George never had a grin on his face for a good reason. But, she kept herself in check, after all they had been through.

"Ah, George! Why so happy?"

"Well, Mum, I'm so glad you asked." The mischief in his eyes showed, where it had been absent these last long months. "I have decided to move back into the flat."

There was silence around the table. Hermione's parents stared at their plates, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Ginny and Hermione shared a look, both silently asking the same question, _Did he know this when we saw him earlier? Why didn't he tell us?_ Ron and Harry grinned at each other, for this could only mean one thing - new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Molly glanced at Arthur, and then stood up, walked over to George and gave him a big hug. Her eyes glistened with tears, but she had a big smile on her face.

"I think it's time. I think it's a good idea."

"So you're not upset?"

"Upset? Goodness, no." Molly sighed. "I've been waiting for you to tell me you were ready. I didn't want you to think you weren't welcome to stay here. Part of me wanted you to give up the flat but - "

"Now, Molly." Arthur interrupted. "You know George can't stay here forever."

Waving her hands to hold back his words, Molly continued. "You're father is right. And deep down, I knew that. I just didn't want to be the one to push you out. Come, have something to eat."

George squeezed in between Harry and Ron, and helped himself to large servings of everything on the table. "And here I thought I missed dinner."

"We're working on some new products, Lee and I, and we're in the process of determining what to call them, and how to test them. We think we have some testers lined up. But nothing is set in stone."

George spent about 5 minutes describing what he expected the new line of products to be like. Hermione turned beet red when George asked her if she'd like to be a tester when she returned from her trip. With her parents there, it was all Ron could do not to burst into a huge grin, but Hermione managed to kick him under the table to stop it. "A-adult products, dear?" Molly managed to stammer out.

"Well, yes. I suppose they are. We'll get around to packaging them, and figuring out how to sell them, but first we need to make sure the charms work. I can't give away any secrets though. Let's end this discussion here."


	5. Gone

The next morning dawned, and The Burrow was a flurry of activity. Ron and Hermione were busy packing the last of their things. Ginny was trying to find all her new things, and Harry was in the kitchen helping Molly get breakfast together. George, too, was putting his belongings into a trunk.

"Hermione?" Ron called from the living room. "Have you seen the portkey? I had it right here on the table."

"No. You said you were going to put it in a safe place."

Harry poked his head through the door from the kitchen. He gave Ron a sympathizing glance, and then went back to the bacon on the stove.

Running his hands through his hair, and silently screaming to himself, Ron started to tear the living room apart. Pulling apart the couch cushions, tossing pillows in the air, Ron was still unable to find the little chit that was their ticket to paradise. On the verge of tears, he ran into the kitchen, where Molly was waving the ticket. With relief, Ron gave his mother a hug and took the ticket, and tucked it safely away in his pocket.

Running up the stairs to tell Hermione that he had found the portkey, he nearly knocked Ginny over. "Watch where you're going, Ron!"

Hermione poked her head out of the room she was sharing with Ginny. "Did you find it?" Ron smiled, and patted his chest pocket where the portkey was safely stowed. "That's great, Ron. Can you help me finish packing?"

"What's left to be done?"

"Nothing really. You probably just want to make sure you haven't forgotten anything, and then we just need to shrink the bags."

Ron quickly walked over to their open bags, and started looking through, thinking of all the things he wanted to bring, and checking them off on the list in his mind. "Looks like everything we need is here." Then they each pointed to a bag with their wands, and cast their shrinking charms. Then picking up the palm sized bags, Hermione tossed them in her purse and asked, "How much time do we have before we leave?"

Having just looked at the ticket Ron replied, "About 15 minutes."

"Great! I wanted a chance to be able to say goodbye to Ginny." With that, Hermione ran downstairs, with Ron on her heels.

Ginny was in the kitchen with Molly. Her arms were wrapped around her mother's waist and her head was resting on her shoulder. Molly was gently stroking her hair, and they both had tear-filled smiles on their faces. When Hermione and Ron stepped through the door, the looked up, wiping their eyes. "You two ready to go?" Ginny asked.

Grabbing Hermione's hand with a smile, Ron replied, "Ready as we'll ever be."

"We have about ten minutes before the portkey goes off." Hermione added.

"I can't believe you two are going to the States."

"Ginny, I'm not a bloody cretin. Hermione deserves the best. And she's always wanted to go there." He gave Hermione's hand a squeeze, and flashed a grin.

"Ronald, dear," Molly interjected. "Please do take care of yourself. You're only gone three weeks. I'd like to see the two of you come back in one piece."

"Oh Mum." Ron groaned. "We'll be fine."

Looking at the clock, Hermione said, "We should probably be ready to go now."

Once again, Ron took the ticket out of his pocket. Each of them grabbed one end of the ticket, and smiling at Molly and Ginny, and then at each other, shouted a last "Bye!" And then they were gone.

--------------------------

Once Ron and Hermione had left, Molly looked at her youngest child, and only daughter. A bittersweet smile crossed her face, but then it quickly disappeared as Harry entered the room.

"Oh I missed them, did I?" He asked.

"Yes, Harry. You did." Ginny smiled sadly. And just as quickly, her mood brightened. "But I will NOT let you miss my leaving."

"Of course not." Harry smiled. "I'm going with you."

"You have time for a bite to eat first?" Molly asked the two of them.

"Mum." Ginny groaned. She was a bit anxious to leave, actually.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. "I always have time to take a bite of one of your delicious meals."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Mum. We'll eat, but I'm supposed to meet with Gwenog Jones at 3pm. I wanted a chance to get a bit settled first."

"Well then you've plenty of time. Come along, have a seat."

As usual, Molly had cooked up a feast for few. Old habits die hard, they say. And as much as Ginny wanted to get going, she knew she'd have to find a way to thank Harry for making her stay to enjoy one last meal as a resident of the Burrow.

--------------------------

Lee and George were busy with parchment and quill. Their list of testers was growing, and they hadn't even asked them yet. But at this point in time, who wouldn't want to test the new products? With Verity busy in the front of the shop, the two men had plenty of time to work on their lists of testers and lists of ideas. They heard the bell on the door jingle, and smiled at each other that business was going well.

"Lee, what is the Heart Pounding Pomade supposed to do?"

"George, don't you remember? That's the massage lotion. Warms the body up, with nice tinglies."

"Ahh yes."

"Why don't we send some to Ginny and Harry?"

"Lee!"

"What?"

"I don't want to know what Ginny and Harry are doing. If you need to send - "

Just then the curtain of beads rattled, and Verity poked her head in the room. "Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"An investor?" cried Lee.

"A manufacturer?" asked George.

"A lady!" exclaimed Verity.

The old friends looked at each other, questions on their face, silently asking each other, _who would come to see us?__  
__  
_


	6. Wales and Possibilities

Apparition to Wales was uneventful. Ginny and Harry arrived, side by side, right next to the lighthouse at South Stack. As they walked toward her flat on Beach Road, they could see the Stadium, barely visible between South Stack Road and Plas Road. There weren't a lot of visual obstructions, and while there weren't many Muggles traveling this route, the necessary precautions still had to be taken.

The walk to Ginny's new flat was relatively short, and the scenery was inviting. It seemed like a quaint fishing village, with lots of waterfront roadway, and quite a few shops as well. Walking hand in hand, they passed an old church, a small coffee shop, there was a tavern that looked pretty dingy as well, but no one seemed to be going in. Harry observed that no one walking down the street seemed to notice the dingy place.

"Ginny, why don't we take lunch in here?"

He watched as she eyed the grimy windows, and knew she must be thinking it was not really the type of place she wanted to enter. However, he also knew that she trusted him completely, and would never lead her into any place that would put her in harm's way. And so, he was not really surprised when she nodded. He pushed open the door and the bells attached to the top jingled as they stepped through.

They found themselves in a beautiful pub. The wood of the tables and benches gleamed, as though they had just been polished. The glasses hanging over the bar sparkled with the light that hit them from behind. The dark tiled floor was smooth, and clean. The interior hardly reflected the outer appearance of the establishment. They found themselves in a booth toward the back of the tavern, and the barkeep shuffled forward. He was a portly man, with a balding head, and a jolly smile. He was certainly friendly, and eyed the two newcomers with interest. "Good day to you!"

"Hello." Harry replied. Ginny just smiled.

"What'll it be for you two today?" The barkeep asked. "I've just opened a fresh case of Butterbeer, if that interests you."

Ginny gasped. Harry chuckled. "Oh, did you not know we were here?" The barkeep asked. "My name is Eugene Bartles, and I run this place. With the Quidditch stadium just down the road, we need some place for us wizarding folk to be able to relax."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bartles." answered Ginny. "I just never expected to find such a fine wizarding establishment so far from home. It will be nice to have a place to come. I'm sure I'll be here quite a bit."

"Oh? Are you new to the area?"

"You could say that."

"Well, Butterbeer for two then?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, and Eugene Bartles shuffled away to get their drinks. "Harry, did you know this place was here?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I just realized how much it reminded me of the Leaky Cauldron, and how no one paid it any mind. I took a chance."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand across the table. "Thank you. You always find a way to make me feel at home."

Their Butterbeer arrived, and they sat, making guesses at the future. Even as a reserve member of the team, they expected that Ginny would see a certain amount of play time. Looking out the windows, which were far from grimy on this side, the stadium was easily visible. The Harpies colours flying high, Harry could feel Ginny's excitement growing. His own wasn't far behind. "Let's go get you settled, Ginny. You can get to your meeting on time."

Ginny nodded. They paid for their drinks, and left the tavern. They walked to the flat and discovered it was quite cheery and bright. Lots of windows, on the second floor of a two-story building. It overlooked the water, and was airy and clean. Pulling her bag out of her pocket, she cast engorgio and started removing items from her now, full sized bag. Hanging her things in her closet, she realized she had no furniture, nothing to cook with, no place to sit or sleep. "Harry, I-"

"Ginny, it's almost three o'clock. You need to get to the stadium. I'll be here when you return." He kissed her and pushed her out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stepped outside the door and began to walk up the street. Quite suddenly she began to laugh, and turned back to her flat. Walking through the door, she threw Harry a look of amused anger, spun on the spot and apparated to the stadium.

She found herself outside the stadium, and discovered it was very much like the stadium from the Quidditch World Cup, only much smaller. She found an employee entrance door, and tried the knob, but it was locked. Knocking softly, Ginny began to feel her nerves getting a bit twitchy. The door opened, and she was admitted entry by a young wizard. He looked no older than she was, but she did not recognize him from Hogwarts. She smiled and nodded her thanks. "Miss, the office is just up that hallway." With another nod, Ginny was off.

The corridor to the team offices was bright and wide, and not at all what she expected from the back hallways of a sports stadium. But, she had to remind herself, this wasn't a school stadium. This was a professional sports team. She'd have to remember to tell Harry all about the stadium. Maybe they'd let her bring him behind scene one of these days. Her musings carried her down the long corridor, and at the very last door was a plaque that read, "Gwenog Jones, Captain."

Screwing up her courage, she knocked firmly on the door. "Come in!" rang a friendly voice from the other side. Ginny opened the door and stepped through. Sitting behind the desk was a dark witch, wearing a Muggle T-shirt and jeans. She had a friendly look about her, and Ginny felt at ease, instantly.

"Welcome to the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny!" said the woman behind the desk. "We've been looking forward to your arrival. Please have a seat."

Ginny took the chair indicated to her, and smiled awkwardly. The first day in a new place is always difficult, but this woman seemed friendly enough. "I'm happy to be here Ms. Jones."

"Oh please. Call me Gwen. We're all family around here."

She poured herself a drink from a pitcher of clear liquid, and offered a glass of water to Ginny as well. Although her throat felt very dry, Ginny declined, with a shake of her head.

"Well, Ginny, let's get right to it, shall we? As you know, you'll be one of our reserve chasers. From what I have been told, since I didn't see your try out myself, you should be on our first reserve line within a month or so. Those who saw your try out were very impressed."

Blushing, Ginny said, "Thank you."

"You'll meet the rest of the team at your first practice tomorrow, but for now, I just wanted to make sure you were settled in your flat, show you the locker room, and where you can find everything you need. This stadium is wizard only, meaning, no Muggles ever set food inside - unless they are invited. This means that any magic that you find need of, should be acceptable, within reason of course. We do not tolerate illegal potions of any kind, or any type of strength or speed enhancing spells. But, you don't seem the type, so I'm sure you won't have to worry about that. Let's take a tour of the stadium then, yeah?"

Ginny stood up and followed her new team captain out the office door.

----------------------------------------------------------------

While Ginny was off at her meeting with the Harpies, Harry quickly got to work. He started in the bedroom, where he waved his wand, and a beautiful bed with a wrought-iron headboard appeared. Another wave, and two night tables appeared, one on either side of the bed, as well as a bureau, which a large mirror over it. One last wave in here, and lamps, blinds, curtains and a plush area rug placed themselves. He looked around, quite pleased with himself. _Well, that's one room done, _Harry thought.

Stepping into the bathroom, he cast a quick Scourgify, and glancing at himself in the small mirror, he pointed his wand to enlarge it. The bathtub, he realized, was much too small, but the bathroom itself was not large enough to accommodate his decorating plans. Fortunately, he had spent time learning spells from Arthur Weasley, and was able to cast an enlarging charm on the room. He stepped out to check his spell work. The building appeared not to have suffered any structural damage, yet when he stepped inside, it was cavernous. He transfigured the tub, and did not make it large enough to swim in, but certainly, it would be comfortable. He added jets for various types of soaps and scents...similar to the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. He desperately wanted to relax in the bath now, but knew he only had a short time to get the whole place furnished and charmed the way he though Ginny would like it.

Checking his watch, he realized that Ginny had been gone an hour already, and might be back soon. He started with the sitting room. He conjured a sumptuous leather sofa, in a rich, chocolate brown, and added the knitted afghan he had requested of Mrs. Weasley a week ago. How she had managed to knit it up without Ginny knowing, he could only wonder, but Mrs. Weasley had never failed to amaze him, so he wasn't terribly surprised that it was ready. He added some end tables, and a coffee table, as well as two matching chairs. He charmed some wall sconces over the mantle, and a few plants as well. He'd have to be sure to double-check with Neville about their care and feeding. Looking around, he felt it was missing something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. With a quick wave, he added some candles, lit, to the coffee table, and turned into the kitchen.

There really wasn't much he needed to do in the kitchen, and, if he were honest with himself, he would need Molly's help to charm it into the perfect kitchen for Ginny. At the last minute, he performed a quick cleaning spell, and went to collapse on the sofa.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's tour of the stadium was thorough, and she realized that it took much longer than it seemed. She'd been with Gwen for at least two hours, and wondered how bored Harry was at this point. Gwen had suggested all manner of exceptions for Harry, which Ginny was not sure she wanted. Things like, automatic entry for Harry into the locker rooms, and offices. Ginny liked the idea that she had something all to herself, and if she was honest with herself, she though Harry would want that for her too. She told Gwen that she'd discuss it with Harry but didn't think those exceptions would be necessary. After all, no other boyfriends got special treatment...and they weren't married. She did readily agree to the pair of season tickets she was offered. She knew Harry would share them with whoever wanted to go. By the time she was ready to go home, she was exhausted.

She apparated home to find Harry fast asleep on the sofa. A sofa she did not recognize. She looked around, and noticed all sorts of furniture that she'd never seen before. She walked into the kitchen, and didn't see anything new there, although it was incredibly clean. Then she went into the bedroom. She nearly cried. What Harry had done to make her feel at home was so touching, and so beautiful. Stepping back out to the sitting room, she decided the only thing missing was a soft, squishy rug before the fireplace. With a wave of her wand, She was able to produce one that matched the same ivory color as the afghan on the back of the sofa. _Where on earth had he gotten that?_ she wondered.

Then she sat down on the sofa next to him, and leaning over, she started kissing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When she stepped into the back room at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she was hesitant. She hadn't seen her friends since the Battle at Hogwarts, and wasn't sure how she'd feel seeing George with one less ear, and not seeing Fred at all. But she was greeted with smiles and whoops as Lee and George descended on her with hugs and kisses.

"Angelina! What on earth brings you to this humble establishment?" George asked.

"HUMBLE!" she exclaimed. "You've always been anything but humble."

Lee smiled. "You are a sight for sore eyes, lady. Where have you been? What are you up to? What brings you back here? The last I heard, you were off traveling the world."

"Yes, well, I've finished with all that. I've seen what I want to see. Now I'm back, and I wanted to see you lot."

George couldn't take his eyes off her, and she felt exhilarated at the feel of his stare.

"Uh, George," Lee began. "I need to get going. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow then," George replied, without taking his eyes off Angelina.

Lee quietly stole out of the room, but Angelina noticed that he gave her a glance and a smile as he left.


End file.
